Care of Magical Creatures
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: A short, cute Drarry coming out story. Draco is tired of hiding, Harry is afraid. Review and tell me if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another spin on Drarry coming outs. I do love them! The only thing I love more?

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my second story up. Give me advice and thoughts. I crave them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the stuff with it. I know big surprise.

Thanks to: Dr. Pepper for its sugary-yummy-ness, Youtube for its music, and my mom for the laptop. And to the future reviewers…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

Chapter 1

"I know, love. It sucks. You know what? Things, for us, have never been easy. Its not about to change now," Harry Potter heaved a sigh as he checked his watch. "Oh, shit! I have that detention with Snape tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, go then. Whatever." The voice was deep, definitely male with a slight drawl. "I mean, since he is one of the _very_ few who knows about us, maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"Draco! Don't be like that! We can't let anyone know about us until your father is caught. Besides, Severus is your godfather. He doesn't like me, and he probably never will. He is not going to help you."

Harry was shifting from foot to foot, nervous about being late, but not wanting to leave with his boyfriend angry at him.

Draco flipped his beautiful hair back and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. They had been going out for over a year, and he was sick of keeping their relationship secret. For Merlin's sake! Even Harry's best friends, the closest thing he had to family, didn't know!

"Sev loves you. He just doesn't show feelings. I mean, this detention isn't even real! Just Potions and Defense tutoring! Go. If he's kept waiting he'll come looking for you, and I do not want to deal with an annoyed Sev right now, thanks."

Harry grinned at Draco's resigned voice and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, love. Not much longer, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. Love you!" Before Harry had even finished he was out of Draco's private rooms.

"Love you too. And you bet you'll see me tomorrow." Draco was grinning in the most evil way. So evil a smile, that if Voldemort were alive he would have run screaming.

Draco Malfoy was definitely a Slytherin, through and through.

**XXX**

The next day Draco didn't come down to breakfast. Or to his first three classes. Or to lunch.

Harry was getting worried. Hermione noticed his expression and was curious, of course.

"Harry? Harry! Scarhead!" Hermione had to yell in Harry's ear.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"What is it, Mione?" he asked as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"You look worried," she said sounding as worried as Harry looked. "Are you alright?"

'No, I am NOT bloody alright! My boyfriend is missing, you don't even know that I'm gay, and I don't like chicken pot pie!' This is what was being popped in for lunch.

Harry's day was seriously not going his way.

"I'm okay. Thanks."

Hermione looked unconvinced but put it aside for later. "Well, we better get going to Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry inwardly groaned. Why had he agreed to take this stupid class up again? Oh, right. Draco.

"Coming, Ron?" The boy in question looked up at his girlfriend with his mouth full of pot pie and nodded, standing.

**XXX**

"Oh, look Pansy, darling, it's that disgusting Potter. Does he even _own_ a brush? I think not."

Harry turned towards the voice even though he had no question as to who it was. Sure enough, he immediately caught sight of Draco, with Pansy Parkinson on his arm, his best friend Blaise Zabini on his other side, his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle right behind them.

Draco was holding court.

Harry became worried.

Harry knew that Draco had told this small group of people that they were together. He had assured Harry before hand they would take care of Draco no matter what.

Now the Slytherins were glaring at him angrily and he got a bad feeling he was missing something.

"Do we beat him up?" Crabbe asked Goyle loudly.

Goyle glanced at Harry angrily.

"Hmmm. Is he worth it?" Goyle wondered sarcastically. "I can't decide. Blaise, what is your opinion?"

Blaise simply glower at Harry. When he finally spoke it was one word, a question.

"Pansy?" he inquired as to the short girl's opinion.

Pansy looked at Harry fearsomely.

Harry was sure that if Pansy's eyes could shoot daggers, he would be a dead man a thousand times over.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Draco."

The entire class, who were by now listening openly to the conversation, turned to face the Slytherin Ice Prince.

"Don't bother," said Draco, staring straight into Harry's confused eyes. "He's not worth it."

Harry's emerald eyes widened behind his glasses. His breathing was suddenly rapid and uneven. His vision became hazy. The sounds of other students faded into the background. And then everything went black.

**XXX**

* * *

AN: I know. I'm horrible. But I love cliff hangers. Thankfully, there is no need to kill me, because I am posting the second and I believe final chapter with this one. Review! Much love to you all! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is. I promised.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

Chapter 2

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. "Ron! Get Hagrid, now!"

Ron nodded, white faced, and ran brilliantly fast toward Hagrid's hut.

Hermione ran toward Harry, moving the crowd that had formed around him.

"Not again," she muttered.

But when she reached Harry's side after making the crowd break apart, some one was already there.

The head of white blonde hair leaning anxiously over Harry was enough to make Hermione yelp in surprise.

Draco and his friends looked at her strangely. Pansy and the boys then looked at Draco questioningly.

"He hasn't told them yet," Draco said in reply to the unspoken question. "Vince, Greg, will you please keep the rest away until the teachers get here?"

The boys in question nodded and walked toward the other students menacingly.

Pansy spoke up now.

"Dray," she began condescendingly. "Didn't you start carrying that vial around for moments like these?"

Hermione, unmoved from her spot looked at Pansy in amazement. She had never heard the Slytherin girl use any tone other than complete adoration toward Draco.

Draco's eyes lit up, and he immediately began searching his robes for something.

Hermione shrieked once again as the blond boy placed the small bottle he had found in his robes to the lips of her passed out best friend. She started to move towards them, put a hand wrapped around her arm before she could move very far.

"Relax, Granger," said a voice right behind her. "It's just a pepper-up."

She turned gazing up at the rapidly growing eyes of one Blaise Zabini.

"Let me ask you something, Zabini," she said angrily. "Why would Draco Malfoy be carrying a Pepper-up potion around, and why would Parkinson say it was 'for moments like these', these moments being when my best friend passes out?!"

Blaise just looked at her, sort sympathetically.

"I'm not the one you should be mad at, Granger. You're smart, you can figure it out."

Hermione quirked her brow at him and asked, "Figure what out?"

The tall boy stared down at her, muttering something like 'I can't believe he didn't say anything,' before a movement made him look over her shoulder.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her toward the pair on the ground.

Harry was sitting up. He then looked around and, apparently, figured out what had happened.

"Not again," he groaned.

"Yes, again," said an irritated voice next from beside him. "Sev has obviously been working you way to hard. I am going to talk to him right after class. And you!"

Hermione just continued to stare as Draco got to his feet, and unconsciously reached out a hand to help Harry, continuing with his rant.

"Why don't you tell him it's time to stop? He would you know. What is that, love? The fifth time you've fainted this week?" he was now speaking quite loudly and many gasps were heard.

"Dray," Harry hissed through his teeth. "There are people here."

Draco turned on him with raised eye brows.

"Who the hell cares?!" he shouted. "I certainly don't. You are so..."

Draco began gesturing in the air with his hands, making many fists and beating motions.

"Draco," an amused voice came from the pile of students watching. "Does this mean we do actually get to beat him?"

The Slytherin Prince closed his eyes bringing his fingers up to hold the bridge of his aristocratic nose.

"No, Greg. You do not get to beat him up; some other time, maybe."

Draco sounded a little stressed.

"Hey, Dray," Harry said softly. "What was that earlier?"

The blond looked up at him, annoyed.

"That was to get you to say we could let people know. But now, everyone knows anyway!" he exclaimed, waving a hand to the group of awed students.

Harry looked relieved. He went up to Draco staring up at him softly.

"So, you aren't breaking up with me, then?" he asked.

Draco's eyes became wide, and he gasped.

"No, love!" the blond exclaimed. "Never! I'm so sorry; I didn't know you would think anything like that."

He shook his head at himself, muttering heatedly.

Harry smiled happily, and moved closer to Draco.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly, placing his hands on either side of Draco's face. "Relax, love."

The blond looked into Harry's eyes and smiled gently, shocking their forgotten audience further.

"I love you," Draco stated.

Harry grinned and leaned dangerously close to Draco's lips.

"I love you, too," he said.

And then he kissed his Slytherin Prince.

Moments later arrived Ron and the rescue party.

"We had to go and get Snape," Ron wheezed.

He then saw the kissing couple in the middle of area, and slumped to the ground, staring in shock at his best friend.

"Finally," sighed a certain Potion's Master. "No more late practices."

He then turned and walked to the Castle, leaving behind a shocked Care of Magical Creatures class.

* * *

AN: So...Tired...Must...Sleeeeep. Review. I may write a sequel. Love, always, to you all. 


End file.
